This Isn't The End
by Cant.Resist
Summary: Voldemort has a secret that most aurors are dying to figure out.


"How many physical blows can the human body withstand?" She smiled.

"Dozens." He smirked at his pupil.

"How about curses?"

"Very few."

"Good, would you like to test a few?" She shook her head vigorously, she wanted to please her master. "Dolohov, bring the prisoner in." Quickly the man shuffled from the room, but returned with a chained prisoner. He threw the woman onto the floor near the feet of his master and his protege.

"Please don't hurt me, Nicole. Please!" Cried the prisoner. She turned to her master and rolled her eyes. He shook his head at her inadequate mannerisms.

"You should greet your mother properly." She lazy flicked her wand, binding her mother with ropes. She circled her suffocating form.

"Good evening, mother. It's nice weather we've been having." Her mother snarled at her.

"I wouldn't know." She kicked side of her mother's face.

"That wasn't very nice." Her mother looked enraged by her comment.

"How could you? I'm your mother!"

"How could I not?" She taunted.

Quickly, a low voice called out. "Stop teasing." She smiled at her master's words.

"As you wish." She smirked at her mother. "Crucio." Her body began to convulse uncontrollably. After moments of placing the curse on her mother, she lifted it. She repeated cursed her mother over, and over again. After the brutal attack was ceased her mother barely clung to what little strength that she possessed. Being the age that her mother was it took several minutes for her wheeze out a question.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Nothing personal."

"Nothing personal?" She moaned. "I raised you!" She pushed her wand into her mother's forehead.

"And that was your mistake. Avada Kerdava." A flash of green light jolted her mother's body, and it was all over. She turned away not wanting to see her empty eyes.

"Dolohov dispose of the body." The man ducked out of sight, taking the corpse with him. "Nicole." She stood before her master.

"Yes, my lord?" He caressed the side of her face, she invited the passive touch.

"Was it difficult?"

"No." Suddenly, his hand clenched around her chin.

"You may fool others with your lies but you never will fool me."

"I'm sorry." He pulled her face close to his and placed a very chaste kiss on her lips. Before she could even contemplate the moment, he shoved her away from him.

"Go take care of Charlotte." He disappeared with a crack. As if on queue, baby's wailing could be heard from the nursery. She quickly went out to coddle the crying infant. The baby instantly calmed once Nicole was in eye sight. Such a quirky little baby that she had, quite beautiful too. Bright green eyes of her mother and the thick, dark locks that her master once had possessed. Soon the docile baby nestled back into a fit of sleep. She felt something rub against her leg, she looked down, finding Nagini. She picked up what she could of the large snake and gently placed it in the crib with Charlotte.

"Keep her safe, Nagini." The snake hissed in return. They agreed on something.

~~~~~Summer of 1981~~~~~

A young, pudgy man nervously stood in front of her master.

"I hear Mr. Pettigrew, that you possess information that I want."

"Yes." He whispered. His voice was barely audible.

"Would you share where the Potter's location?" The pudgy man grunted uncomfortably.

"But they're my friends, James and Lily."

"Friends? They've never given time of day. Lupin and Black are their friends."

"But they trusted me to be their secret keeper." She wanted to pity the man before, but she didn't have the will to. He was getting played by her master just as he had throughout his life probably. None of the deatheaters would be talking to this man if he didn't have something that her master wanted. He lacked any ability to shield his thoughts, no extra capabilities. Just a man with valuable information.

"Black just passed up the responsibility of being a secret keeper, always has been lazy."

"Yeah, Sirius was always to shrug of his duties." He quietly agreed.

"Are you ready to tell me where the Potters are?" Her master asked once again. She could tell that he was becoming annoyed. Most then anything, would she like to end the pudgy man's life, but they wouldn't be able to unlock the key to the Potters location with him dead. Her master was determine to get rid of this possible threat.

"But they're my friends sir. I can't just betray my friends." He squeaked. She revealed herself, from the shadows. She hid her menacing feelings and smiled at the man.

"Friends? Who are you trying to convince, us or yourself?" She went up to the pudgy man and caressed the side of his face. "If you would tell us what we want, we would be friends. Friends help friends out."

"We could be friends?"

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew, we could be your friends. All the deatheaters would find you to be their comrade. Just tell us where the Potters are staying." His eyes seemed to twinkle at the possibility of obtaining 'friends'. If only he understood the commitment that he was agreeing to.

"Godric's Hollow. They're staying in Godric's Hollow."

"Thank you Mr. Pettigrew. Thank you."

"If you would ma'am I prefer to be called Wormtail." She lifted her eyebrow, surprise by the statement. She looked over to her master for guidance. He clapped his long fingers together, pleased.

"I'm very pleased Wormtail. You are dismissed." The pudgy little man was escorted out of the room. She turned to her master, waiting for his next move. "Within in a weeks time, Harry Potter will be dead."

~~~~~~~Weeks Later~~~~~~

Nicole clutched the picture frame close to her heart. All she could think of was the loss of her master. He had been destroyed by a mere child. A halfblood for pete's sake, something her master should of taken care of easily. It had been a month since the raid on the Potter's home, a month since she had seen her master. Aurors were closing on his remaining rank, or what was pitifully left of it. Multiple inner circle members had been shipped off to the dreary bay of Askaban, others had betrayed the sacred terms of her masters and had shared the secrets of their brotherhood. Traitors, bloody traitors. They would pay for it eventually, such an unjust crime would have its consequences. A few loud pops could be heard from across the room.

"Disarm her." Before Nicole could even lift her wand from her pocket it went flying across the room, into one of the Auror's hand. All Nicole could do was laugh, her end was such a cruel joke.

"So we meet again, Nicole." She smirked and stared up into the eyes of Alastor Moody, up and coming dark wizard catcher.

"Hello Alastor, fancy meeting you here." She ran a hand through her hair, trying to taunt the man.

"Yes, Nicole. Fancy finding you in a ran-down shack, disarmed and vulnerable." She grit her teeth in anger, oh how badly did she want to lunge at the man, but she was helpless.

"Quit with the games, Alastor, apprehend her. She is one of the biggest targets of this entire investigation." Scrimgeour demanded. He gestured at her with his wand, he wanted her compliance. She wasn't going to go down this way. Her knuckles began to turn white from holding the picture frame so tight.

"You heard him, Nicole. Get up, there is no where for you to run, there is no way out of this."

"But there is Alastor, but there is." Tears started to fall from her eyes. The dark wizard catcher instantly understood the meaning embedded within her words, he quickly tried to diffuse the situation.

"What is that?" He gestured to the frame clasped tightly within her grasp, he slowly inched his way towards the distracted woman.

"My master's greatest gift to me. I never could of asked for anything better." She weakly exclaimed, while thinking about her daughter, who she had just left indefinitely within someone else's care.

"Which is?" Alastor tried to keep her distracted, he knew if he used his wand on her, she would defend herself with wandless magic. She wasn't Voldemort's number one servant because of her loyalty, she was extremely loyal and devilishly smart. Alastor just had to get close enough to her, in order to incapacitate her without a huge, possibly fatal struggle. He just had to get a little closer.

"Enough!" Scrimgeour slammed Nicole into a wall trying to subdue her.

"No!" Before Alastor could do anything Nicole had a hold of Scrimgeour's wand.

"We'll meet again." She kissed the frame as she pointed the wand at her temple. "Avada Kerdava!" A jet a green light hit her in the skull and she started to fall towards the ground. It was like slow motion for Alastor, he watched her dead body rebound off the fall before resting in a heap. The glass of the frame she had been holding was sprawled everywhere surrounding her.

"You imbecile! Didn't you realize that is what she wanted to do? Did you forget everything from Auror training!" Alastor screamed at his partner.

"Why does it matter Moody? One less murderer on the street, and less paperwork that we have to fill out. It's a win, win situation."

"But that's where you WRONG!" He shouted. "She could of lead us to others, she could of filled all the gaps in all of the ministry's files." He stormed away from his partner, with great distress. How was he going to explain this to the minister himself, Scrimgeour had ruined everything that they had been working so hard for. They had been tracking her where-bouts for two weeks straight.

"Alastor."

"If I come over there, I will crush your windpipe."

"That's the least of our worries, Alastor." He wiped around, ready to throttle the man opposing himself, what was clutched in his hand had stopped him in his tracks. Scrimgeour held the picture frame high, and clear for Moody to see.

"He has a heir."

~~~~~Approximately ten years later~~~~~

Whispers started to disperse among the tables. Was it true, had Harry Potter come to Hogwarts? She scanned the crowd of scared first years. McGonagall called his name once again, and a dark hair boy with unfashionable bottle glasses was thrust-ed forward. The spoon within Charlotte's grasp started to bend in half, a marvel of strength, knowing that Hogwarts used Goblin made silverware. Oh how she wanted to curse the boy standing in front of the great hall. Charlotte had grew up in a family that was not her own, all because of this boy. She couldn't tear her eyes from the boy as he sat down by his fellow griffindors, she wanted to avenge her parents.

"Anabelle? Are you alright?" Charlotte turned to her friend, trying to keep up appearances, after all she was raised under the alias of Anabelle Brown.

"Wishing for Dumbledore to hurry his speech up. It's rather dull to hear it every year."

"It should be over soon."

"It better, I'm starving." The shallow girl next to her faked laugh, not that Charlotte cared. Her attention turned back to the unsuspecting boy. She would hurt him, kill him if she could get away with it, but she knew there was something special about him that her father knew not. Something special that had rebounded the curse onto him. She'll have to study him, and figure out his strengths and weaknesses, but eventually she would, and destroy him with the information.

"Ms. Brown would you follow me?" Professor Quirrell asked her. She turned to the table full of food and sadly glared at it. She would eat again tomorrow, it would be okay to leave with her favorite teacher for now. She looked back Potter one last time, instilling her anger deep within and continued out the room behind her professor.


End file.
